Absolute boyfriend
by Katrina02
Summary: Kurt ha sido rechazado muchas veces, deprimido salio a caminar y se consigue un teléfono, y decide regresarcelo a su sueño, el como agradecimiento le ofrece lo que quiera, sin pensarle le pide el "Novio perfecto" y en cuando le dan a Blaine: Su novio ideal. Al principio kurt no le hace mucho caso al robot pero de a poco de va enamorando de el.


**Sinopsis**

Kurt hummel es un chico que tiene la mala suerte de ser rechazado por todos los chicos a los que se les confiesa; deprimido por sus rechazos, caminando por la calle encuentra un teléfono móvil tirado y decide entregárselo al que lo perdió.

El sujeto como agradecimiento le dice ser un Vendedor de Productos de una empresa llamada "Kronos Cielo" y le ofrece cualquier cosa en agradecimiento. Sin darle importancia le pide un "novio Perfecto" y así descubre a los "Lover Models" (Amantes Modelos), una página donde se crea al novio perfecto de acuerdo a las características que se requiere, y es cuando le traen a Blaine: su novio ideal. Al principio Kurt no le toma tanta importancia al robot pero se da cuenta que poco a poco comienza a enamorarse de él.

Por otro lado está Sebastián, su compañero de trabajo y amigo de la infancia que está enamorado de él desde hace tiempo y que no le puede confesar lo que siente, hasta que la ve tener un novio y es ahí donde decide confesarle, pero ya es demasiado tarde porque Kurt se enamora de Blaine...

**KlaineKlaineKlaine**

Un niño de unos 12 años estaba sentado en una banca afuera de su escuela, balanceaba sus piecitos, era un lindo castaño de hermosos ojos azules, pero se veía triste.

Un chico de unos 18 años piel morena y unos adorables rulos se agacho para estar a su altura

-Hola pequeño, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el de rulos-¿No estás animado?

El castaño lo miro y negó asiendo un adorable puchero

-¿Quieres jugar un juego?- pregunto el de rulos sonriendo

-Haz como yo- dijo el de rulos juntando sus manos morenas y juntando todos los dedos- El castaño lo imito

-El pulgar, representa a nuestros padres, el índice, representa a los hermanos, el índice representa a nuestros niños, y el anular, representa a nuestra otra mitad. No pueden separarse nunca- decía el moreno con una gran sonrisa

-Es cierto, no los puedo separar – dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Por eso el anillo de bodas debe estar en el dedo anular- dijo el moreno- así que pequeño, debes encontrar la otra parte de tu dedo anular, y estar juntos por siempre, es muy romántico y muy importante, No debes estar triste ¿Entendido?

El chico asintió – Si, Kurt hummel definitivamente encontrara a alguien que lo ame – dijo el castaño asintiendo- realmente no puedo separar estos dedos- dijo el divertido viendo sus manos pero cuando la subió para ver al moreno ya no estaba, el castaño volteo buscándolo – Chico lindo ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba el castaño viendo a todas partes

Klaine-Klaine-Klaine-Klaine

_Señor perfecto soy yo, _

_Respiro solo por amor, No permitiré que llores, Solo quiero verte feliz, _

_Rápido deja ir a tu corazón, no dudes, no te preocupes, no puedo _

_Esperar Más, quiero mostrar mi encanto,_

_Un segundo se convierte en miles de expresiones, mi deber es adorarte, _

_Me Gusta cuando dependes de mi, hare todos tus días maravillosos, _

_Maduro y estable, inocente e ignorante_

_Es tu sueño y también sueño contigo puedo solucionar el dolor por ti_

_Conmover tu corazón, y ser tu sirviente, también soy tu héroe, _

_Convertirme En tu señor perfecto, solo para ti, amante perfecto,_

_Exclusivo, ven a disfrutar de mí, _

_Tu señor perfecto_

KlaineKlaineKlaine

En un apartamento, donde se veía papeles tirados en el suelo platos sucios, y ropa tirada, un castaño dormía plácidamente bajo las sabanas de su cama, solo se oía el Tic Tac, del reloj hasta que PINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El reloj del despertador sonó con todo su resplandor haciendo que el castaño se parara de golpe, una imagen muy graciosa diría yo, todo el cabello alborotado con una venda en los ojos, y una camisa que le quedaba más grande que quien sabe. Se quito rápidamente la venda de los ojos mientras se los frota para acostumbrarse a la luz del día que entraba por la ventana.

Se fue al frente de el espejo y agarro una cinta métrica pasándosela por el estomago

-Respira profundo- se dijo a sí mismo, pero al ver que no tenía el resultado que buscaba empezó a quejarse como un niño pequeño.-Incluso estoy más ancho- se decía él en medio del berrinche-Que fastidio a partir de ahora no comprare cosas por internet – dijo el castaño frustrado pasándose una mano por el cabello.

La casa era un total desastre, fue a agarrar su reloj y al ver la hora pego el grito al cielo mientras corría hacia el armario-Ya es muy tarde – gritaba

Después de buscar muchos atuendos al fin se decidió por uno. Después de arreglarse, empezó a desordenar aun más el departamento buscando algo - ¿Dónde está ese brazalete que compre ayer?- decía desordenando toda su ropa.

Lamentándose y como loco corría de aquí para allá buscando el bendito brazalete- ¿Dónde está? Si no me apresuro, no alcanzare a Adam antes de que se vaya a su oficina- decía lanzando cosas para allá y para acá desesperado

**KlaineKlaineKlaine**

Un castaño de ojos verdes llamado Sebastián, estaba metiendo la ropa en la lavandería del departamento, pero algo se le cayo así que se tuvo que agachar, en eso un apurado y frustrado castaño venia corriendo a buscar en su ropa sucia- ¿Abre puesto el brazalete en la lavadora?- decía el castaño alarmado-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo deje? –decía agarrando ropa de un cesto y lanzándola lejos. Hasta que dio un gritito de felicidad porque lo encontró. Y salió fuera de la lavandería del departamento cantando – _Acelerar mi suerte en el amor…_

Mientras un Sebastián molesto y fastidiado se levantaba del suelo con unos calzones de ositos en la cabeza – Tenía que ser kurt

El castaño llego a su departamento y guardo los pasteles de chocolate en una bolsa de regalo mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus manos – Todo va a salir bien – pensaba, agarro la bolsa de regalo y la abrazo – Adam, Mi Adam- decía sonriendo

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento no vio que Sebastián estaba ahí y se golpeo la cabeza con el – Hay – se quejo kurt sobándose mientras Sebastián rodaba los ojos.-Tu… ¿Por qué estas parado frente a mi casa?- dijo kurt molesto – realmente… - pero se cayó al ver que Sebastián enojado mostraba sus calzones de muñecos, kurt abrió los ojos a más no poder y miro a Sebastián enojado- Tu… ¿Por qué tomaste mi ropa interior? Eres un pervertido

-Kurt ¿estás loco? Este modelo poco atractivo, una ropa interior no caracterizada – decía Sebastián jalando la prenda-¿Cómo podría tener algún interés?- kurt lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos y le arranco sus calzones y los metió en la bolsa de regalo

-¿Qué tipo de grito de amor cantabas hace un minuto? ¿Vas a confesarte?- decía Sebastián burlón, kurt lo empujo – No necesitas preocuparte.- dijo kurt mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba sin pararle a lo que Sebastián decía

-Cuando tu confesión fracase, no vengas a buscarme llorando – decía Sebastián

Kurt se paró en seco y volteo – Esta vez no fallare

-Siempre dices eso – dijo Sebastián divertido

-Por lo menos soy mejor que este cobarde que jamás ha tenido novio – dijo kurt sacándole la lengua

-Es mejor que este aeropuerto en el que nadie ha volado ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Sebastián riendo, pero se le borro la sonrisa al ver la cara roja de kurt lo que no vio venir fue el puñetazo que cayó directo en su nariz, kurt se acerco a un Sebastián tirado en el suelo que se agarraba la nariz – Escúchame, si me vuelves a llamar aeropuerto no te lo perdono – dijo kurt molesto mientras caminaba dejando a Sebastián en el suelo y cuando paso al frente de la puerta del departamento de Sebastián salió un niño castaño regordete –Buenos días – dijo este sonriendo

-Hermano de Sebastián, buenos días – dijo kurt saludándolo con la mano

-Espera kurt, ¿Qué fue ese ruido hace un rato? – pregunto el hermano de Sebastián

-No lo sé – dijo kurt con una sonrisa- Adiós

**KlaineKlaineKlaine**

Kurt esperaba escondido en un muro con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba su brazalete- Hoy lo conseguiré – se dijo, en eso escucha los pasos y empieza a arreglarse el cabello, los pasos vienen más cerca, y el corazón de kurt late más rápido. Cuando al fin lo vio, salió rápido de su escondite –Adam – llamo kurt, el británico volteo y le sonrió quitándose sus lente negros

-Buenos días, Adam – dijo kurt sonrojado

-Buenos días kurt – dijo Adam incomodo, empezando a caminar de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta que el castaño lo seguía, eso lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

-espera – dijo kurt, Adam volteo - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto este

-He oído que te gustan los pasteles de chocolate, y aquí te traje algunos – dijo kurt extendiéndole la bolsa de regalo

Adam los agarro y sonrió incomodo – gracias -dijo el rubio y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-No Adam, espera – dijo kurt agarrándolo del brazo, al ver que Adam volvió a voltear quito sus manos rápido aun mas sonrojado- en realidad… realmente me gustas ¿Puedes por favor salir conmigo?- dijo el castaño tapándose sus mejillas rojas

-Am, en realidad, no puedo, - dijo Adam

-¿Por qué?- dijo kurt con un puchero

-Porque ya tengo novio – dijo Adam, al escuchar esas palabras la cara de kurt se convirtió en un poema mientras iba cayendo al suelo igual que sus esperanzas e ilusiones

Adam lo miro confundido – Adam, Adam – decía un chico Adam volteo sonriendo y acerco hacia él a un lindo chico rubio

Kurt al verlo se paro rápidamente con cara de enojo

Adam, incomodo por la situación- Am, kurt este es mi novio Sam – dijo Adam besando al rubio quien le correspondió rápidamente

_Mi vida es una mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_, se gritaba en la mente kurt.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Adam señalando la bolsa de regalo

-Son pasteles de chocolate – dijo Adam sonriendo

-Genial amo los pasteles de chocolate – dijo Sam alegre agarro la bolsa pero saco fue unos calzones de ositos – Esto…

Kurt al verlo le dieron más motivos para querer desaparecer – Esos pasteles son un regalo que él me dio – dijo Adam rápidamente para que su novio no sacara malas conclusiones.- Así que esto es tuyo – dijo Adam dándole los calzones. Kurt rápidamente los agarro cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y escondiendo sus calzones por detrás

-Entonces ya nos vamos – dijo Adam yéndose con Sam

Kurt con un puchero y su cara toda triste sonrojada saco sus calzones de atrás y los miro y luego miro hacia el cielo mientras caía al piso de espaldas, abrazando sus calzones en su pecho

Sebastián iba camino a su trabajo cuando ve de lejos alguien muy conocido, demasiado diría el, tirado en el suelo, sonrió y se acerco – Te dije que mantuvieras tu ropa interior segura- y siguió caminando dejándolo hay tirado mientras escuchaba sus gritos y lamentos.

Después de un día en el trabajo, con su amigo jeff tratando de animarlo, y Sebastián burlándose ganándose otro puñetazo, estaba cansado, y se fue a caminar por el parque, pero fue mala idea al ver a todas esas parejas abrazadas y besándose

_Que frustrante, ser rechazada por Adam es bastante malo, luego me regaño mi jefe, ¿Por qué todo el mundo parece tan bendecido?. ¿Por qué diablos siempre soy rechazado?_ Se decía kurt mientras recordaba todas las confesiones que terminaron en fracaso, y en todas, todos los chicos no era amables y se llevaban los regalos.

Termino sentado en una banca del parque, mientras pensaba que había mal en el, _¿Quiere decir que estoy condenado a no tener novio?_

-No puede ser, no quiero tener la sensación de no estar enamorado, una persona sola, solitaria hasta la muerte, una persona caminando por el parque sola - decía kurt lamentándose en eso voltea y ve que hay una anciana sentada al lado de él mirando como si estuviera loco-No dije que está mal que haya una persona sola en el parque – dijo kurt rápidamente, nervioso

Se fue de ahí cuando escucha un raro sonido se agacho y vio un teléfono, kurt lo agarro y contesto- Disculpe

-Genial, iba a morir si lo perdida, muchas gracias

**KlaineKlaineKlaine**

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y kurt llego hasta una extraña casa, entro, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, en eso apareció un hombre

-Soy tan afortunado, gracias por encontrar mi celular – decía el hombre feliz-Por favor toma asiento- kurt lo hizo y luego el hombre aparecía con una taza de café- aquí esta su celular- dijo kurt entregándoselo

-Este celular es muy importante – dijo el señor besando el celular

-Bueno, entonces me voy – dijo kurt parándose de la mesa

-Espera, quiero darte algo a cambio – dijo el hombre

-No es necesario -dijo kurt

Pero el hombre no desistió, y kurt cansado de que le insistiera así que le pidió lo que más quería – Yo, quiero un novio- el hombre me miro como si estuviera loco- ¿Puedes dármelo?- dijo kurt extendiendo sus dos manos - ¿Me puedes dar el novio que realmente quiero?- dijo kurt insistente y moviendo sus manos- ¿Lo tienes? Dámelo, Dámelo

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- dijo el hombre y saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta, y la puso en sus manos

-Esta es mi tarjeta de presentación, si tienes tiempo visita la pagina web, y este es un secreto – dijo el hombre mientras kurt miraba detenidamente la tarjeta

**KlaineKlaineKlaine**

Kurt estaba en su casa mientras veía la tarjeta,

-Cielo Kronos, ¿Shambu Leiker? Que nombre tan extraño- dijo kurt frunciendo el ceño, en eso suena el timbre, y kurt lentamente fue a abrir y Sebastián entro como si fuera su casa

-Eras tú – dice kurt fastidiado

-Kurt, tu sala es un desastre- dijo Sebastián sacando cosas de la mesa y acomodando la comida que traía

-Puedes irte cuando quieras- dijo kurt sentándose en el sillón

-Quien quiere quedarse en este desorden, tu mama me pidió que cuidara de ti – dijo Sebastián acomodando

-¿Para qué?, No soy un perro que necesita ser alimentado – dijo kurt triste

-No lo eres, pero te pareces a uno – en eso kurt voltea a mirarlo molesto y Sebastián se asusta un poco y recibe un almohadazo en la cara – Si sigues así, ningún hombre de querrá.

Kurt triste se vuelve a tirar en el mueble – Has ido muy lejos

-Estas actuando raro, ya me voy – dijo Sebastián – compre pollo, recuerda comerlo, no comas comida instantánea, te lo he dicho muchas veces – dijo Sebastián yéndose a la puerta, pero al salir volteo a ver a kurt, se ve tan triste, no le gusta verlo así, prefiere que este golpeándolo que verlo tan triste, decidió salir de ahí.

**KlaineKlaineKlaine**

Después de una deliciosa cena, estaba sentado al frente de su laptop

-En realidad, no creo en lo que esa persona dijo… pero… echar un vistazo no hará daño – busco la tarjeta para ver la pagina web y la encontró

-¿Tienda de amados? – Kurt vio la tarjeta,- Cielo Kronos, tienda de amados -empezó a seguir las instrucciones, era una página muy rara.

Y empezó a leer- Nuestro objetivo… es crear un novio absoluto – kurt miraba todo con extrañeza, eso era algo muy raro-Por favor escriba sus condiciones para el novio absoluto, tal como la capacidad o el físico, podemos ayudarte a crear un absoluto y perfecto novio. Preste mucha atención. – Kurt antes de dale clic se puso a pensar - ¿Es un sindicato de trafico de humanos? ¿O será como un muñeco inflable? Bueno, ya que estoy en la página de inicio, entrare al sitio- kurt se puso sus lentes y empezó a leer.-¿Solo una opción disponible?- decía kurt mientras veía la opción Nightly 01, le dio clic y en la pantalla apareció la foto de un lindo moreno de ojos hermosos color avellana con unos adorables rulos, kurt casi se babea la pantalla, y su corazón palpitaba cada 2 segundos, solo era maldita foto y ya estaba que moría.- El es mi tipo – dijo kurt sonriendo – Que extraño, lo encuentro algo familiar- luego le siguió la segunda opción-_Durante este periodo, los clientes tienen derecho a dos días de prueba, los cuales serán gratis._

-Con dos días gratis, puede devolverlo después de dos días – dijo kurt feliz-_Ingrese sus preferencias personales_, incluso puedo elegir lo que quiero, entonces no seré educado – decía kurt empezando a escribir montones y montones de preferencias.

**KlaineKlaineKlaine**

Había amanecido y kurt se había quedado dormido en su laptop, unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, así que fue a abrirla medio dormido

-¿Es usted el joven kurt hummel?- pregunto un hombre, kurt asintió – este es el producto que ordeno de la tiendo de amados – dijo el hombre señalando un gran tubo de exhibición pero estaba tapado todo

Kurt lo miraba sorprendido- Por favor acéptelo – dijo el hombre mostrando una pantallita, kurt puso la huella de su dedo en ella y los hombres se retiraron, con mucho esfuerzo kurt logro meter ese gran tubo dentro de la casa, y daba vueltas alrededor del mirándolo con curiosidad

-Nightly 01 – leía kurt, de repente un botón que alumbraba llamo su atención y lo puyo, la puerta del tubo empezó a abrirse y de ahí se vio a el hermoso moreno de anoche con los ojos cerrados, kurt lo miro por unos segundo, confundido, pero en eso, el cuerpo del hombre cayó encima del, pego un grito y se asusto empujando el cuerpo a un lado y parándose rápidamente escondiéndose detrás del sofá.

Se empezó a cercar con una raqueta de tenis en la mano, y lo toco con ella pero daba toques de electricidad a la raqueta.

Kurt se inclino en el piso cerca de él mientras lamentaba y se jalaba los pelos en desesperación. En eso su vista se fue al cuerpo del hombre y se dio cuenta de algo, el hombre estaba completamente desnudo – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –Grito kurt tapándose los ojos al ver la entrepierna del hombre, se sonrojo fuertemente, he hizo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar de nuevo. Mientras se echaba aire con las manos, realmente hay hacía calor-Señor, señor despierte – decía kurt tratando de despertarlo pero no funcionaba - ¿Y si esta muerto? No sé si respira – kurt se acerco y le agarro la mano – el pulso - se dio cuenta que no tenia pulso y pego otro grito alejándose del hombre – ES UN CADAVER- grito kurt parándose y caminado en círculos mientras se jalaba sus pobres pelos quedando todo espelucado - ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Sebastián, si buscare a Sebastián – dijo kurt corriendo hacia la puerta, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar así que lo atendió

-Hola – dijo kurt pero salió más bien entrecortado porque el castaño estaba muy asustado

-Ah hola Kurt, soy Shambu Leiker

-¿Shambu Leiker? Aaah llamaste en el momento preciso

-Así estas en lo cierto, quería preguntar si está satisfecho con el producto

-¿Satisfecho? Esta persona no se mueve, me mando un cadáver – decía kurt enojado

-Es porque no lo ha encendido, lea el manual y vera – dijo el señor colgando

-Espere, espe… maldición me tranco – dijo kurt, el castaño se volvió a acercar al chico, y busco el manual cuando lo consiguió se sentó en el suelo para buscar una solución.- Otros idiomas, ¿Qué es esto?, seguridad, características del producto, esto tampoco es, iniciar encendido – kurt sonrió empezó a leer pero su sonrisa cayo cuando vio lo que tenía que hacer, miro al chico y luego al manual – De ninguna manera – dijo kurt pero luego de buscar se dio cuenta que era la única solución, así que con paso lento y con miedo se fue acercando hacia el hombre hasta que sus caras estuvieron muy cerca – Muy bien kurt, puedes hacerlo – rápidamente llego y le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios al hombre quien de inmediato se le abrieron esos hermosos ojos avellana, kurt asustado se alejo, el moreno se paro y se sentó en el suelo mirando a kurt mientras sus ojos y su cerebro empezaban a guardar su imagen datos y todo, y kurt lo que hacía es mirarlo con miedo y curiosidad, la cabeza de Blaine dejo de procesar todo sobre kurt y el moreno parpadeo y le sonrió a kurt.

-Estás vivo – dijo kurt un poco asustado

-Encantado de conocerte novio – dijo el moreno con una linda sonrisa

Kurt lo miro de medio lado tratando de atender cuando al fin lo hizo cerró los ojos lamentándose de nuevo, _Dios ¿Realmente es un robot? A lo demás utilizo mi primer beso para encender_. Kurt estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Blaine se fue acercando y la abrazo posesivamente, kurt se sobresalto y cerró los ojos para poder tranquilizarse

-Amado, ¿Lo haremos aquí o en el dormitorio?- pregunto Blaine cerca de su oído, kurt abrió los ojos a más no poder y volvió a pegar el grito al cielo alejándose del abrazo.


End file.
